going out west
by Nekolover3
Summary: I was just an everyday country women. And the next thing i new i was female raccoon and a thief working with none other then Tennessee kid cooper from 'sly cooper, thieves in time' video game. i dont got anything to go back to, so being here might not be so bad. Tennesseexoc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is just going to be one or two chapters because I have been getting into sly cooper lately and I couldn't resist. So if you like it I might make more similar to it.**

**So read and review.**

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN SLY COOPER!**

* * *

_~third person~_

On a hot July, summers day in Texas. There on her porch playing her guitar was a young 23 year old women, with dark brown hair that went to her shoulders, honey colored eyes looking off to the distant as she played in a white blouse, the sleeves going to her elbows, and brown shorts stopping above her knees. With also brown cowboy boots stopping a little below her knees and a purple bandana around her neck.

And looking closely you could see two pistols strapped to her belt. And those guns weren't made for show. Nope, she has them to keep pest away from her home. And yes sir, could she shoot.

And don't let the appearance fool ya, Carmen here can be fierce, but is a child at heart. Heck! She just finished playing the new sly cooper video game. And not to mention gain a little crush on the one and only 'Tennessee kid cooper'.

Giving a sigh, she put her guitar down beside her and grabbed her tan cowboy hat and putting it on her head.

''Not much exciting stuff comes around these parts except scaring off those darn prankster tipping my cows. But I will admit, kids will be kids, no matter how annoying.''

Giving another sigh she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace.

That is until she heard something falling. **(A/N: like how a missile is when it's coming down)**

Her eyes snapped open and she raced to the edge of the rail on her porch to see a bright light coming down. _Fast_.

''What in blue bla-''

Then everything went dark.

* * *

_~Carmen's p.o.v~_

'_uh, what hit me?'_ I thought through the pounding of my head as I pried my eyes open to see a clear blue sky and blazing sun above.

Slowly sitting up, I looked around to see nothing but desert. I took quick notice that my hat and guitar beside me.

''Where am I?'' I asked nothing in particular while bringing a hand to my head. I then notice I had more hair on me than usual. I brought my hand to the front of my face to see it covered in gray fur.

I shot to my feet to look at my body to see I was still in my cloths and boot but all of my skin also had gray fur. I then felt something touch my leg and turned around to see…._a raccoon tail._

I slowly took my polished gun and looked at my reflection to see a female raccoon with my eyes and hair.

I gave a sigh. I knew I should have been going crazy right now, but didn't see a point.

''Whats done been done, no use crying over it. Now lets see if there is any civilization.''

I did a complete 360 before see what looked like a town of in the distance. I grabbed my guitar slinging it over my shoulder and placing my hat on my head, and made it towards the town.

* * *

As I went through I noticed other animals in old west getups. My stomach growled demanding for food. But sad to say I had no money. Or any money that would work here.

I decided to head inside a salon to think things over. I took a seat at the bar an watched as a lizard finished playing a fiddle very badly and then getting hit by whatever the audience had on them. The lizard ran off the stage as a nicely dressed boar came up.

''Well folks as ya can see, we don't got much talent here tonight, so I'm making an offer. If any of you here can get enough applause from the audience will get a free meal and a 100 pieces of gold. But if not, well let's just say I wouldn't want to be you.'' He said the last part with a laugh. ''So anyone up for the challenge?''

I quickly stood up. ''I'll do it!''

My voice quickly got everyone's attention.

The boar chuckled. ''Well lookly here folks, we got a little missy here who wants to perform for us, well come on up girly!''

I grabbed my guitar and made it to the stage ignoring the male population's eyes on me. And I also happened to miss a certain famous ring-tailed thief coming in and ordering a drink and not noticing me _yet_.

I got to the stage told the guy my name and what I would do.

He gave a nod and announced it to the crowd and got off the stage.

I faced the crowd took a breath, and began to play my guitar and tap my boot to the beat. **(I know this isn't a country song, but I don't care and I do NOT own this)**

_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_

_And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah._

_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_

_To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah._

The audience were in aw by my voice as well as some of the people outside as they gathered into the salon.

_Yeah,_

_We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time_

_It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah_

_Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines_

_It's time_

_Uh oh!_

_I don't know about you_

_But I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright_

_If you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me_

_But I'll bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright_

_If we just keep dancing like we're_

_22_

_22_

Tennessee kid cooper breath hitched when heard the angelic voice. And he felt his heart stop when he turned to the voice to see the most beautiful and I mean _beautiful_ dame raccoon he has ever laid his eyes on.

'_Now who is _that_ perty lady'_

_It seems like one of those nights,_

_This place is too crowded._

_Too many cool kids, ah ah, ah ah _

_It seems like one of those nights,_

_We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming_

_Instead of sleeping._

_Yeah,_

_We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way_

_It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah_

_Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks_

_It's time_

_Uh oh! _

_I don't know about you_

_But I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright_

_If you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me_

_But I'll bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright _

_If we just keep dancing like we're_

_22 (oh, oh, oh)_

_22_

_I don't know about you_

_22_

_22_

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_We ditch the whole scene._

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_We won't be sleeping._

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_You look like bad news,_

_I gotta have you,_

_I gotta have you._

I slowed down my playing a bit to see that I was doing a good job. And once again I didn't see Tennessee looking at me a little love struck. And it wasn't like the other males that held lust and other looks in their eyes. No it was like I was the missing treasure in his life.

_Oh oh yeah hey!_

_I don't know about you_

_But I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright_

_If you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me _

_But I'll bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright_

_If we just keep dancing like we're_

_22_

_22_

_22, yeah, yeah_

_22, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_We ditch the whole scene_

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_We won't be sleeping_

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_You look like bad news,_

_I gotta have you,_

_I gotta have you._

I finished and the whole building erupted in applauses and cheers. And I looked around to see pretty much the whole town in front of me.

The boar came back up to the stage with a brown sack.

''Well folks, I guess we can all agree that the lovely lady Camren here won the challenge. So as promised one free meal and 100 pieces of gold. And your also welcomed back here any time.''

He gave me a hand shake and the bag of gold and got the bar tender to make the meal.

I walked off the stage only to be congratulated and given date offers from some people.

''That was amazing!''

''You sang better than an angel!''

''_Want to meet out back?_''

I quickly squeezed my way through the crowd, grabbed my food and telling the waiter I would bring back the plate, and ran out of the building and to the roof, looking at the sparkling sky.

I sighed while placing my finished plate beside me.

''Well cam, you got some food in your belly, some gold that I don't think would last long. Now I just need a new plan.''

''You know, people will send ya straight to the looney bin if ya keep talkin to yourself.''

I jumped and turned around to see none other than 'Tennessee kid cooper behind me, smirk and all.

I fought down a blush while putting a hand on my racing heart.

''Yeah, well you'd probably get shot, for going around scaren folks like you just did.''

He gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back sheepishly.

''Yeah, sorry about that…..''

''Oh! It's Camren.''

Tennessee walked forward, grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss.

''Well it's a pleasure to meet a lovely lady like yourself Ms. Camren. The name is Tennessee kid cooper, at you serves.''

I blushed a bit, which he noticed and gave a small smirk.

I cleared my throat. ''Well, it's nice to meet you as well Tennessee, even though your family name gets around in my parts, and no need for formalities.''

He let go of my hand and gave a mock salute. ''Yes ma'am. And if you don't mind me pryin, but what did you mean that you needing a new plan?''

'_crap he heard that' _''Uh, what I meant was that I needed a plan, to find a place to stay, since I'm new to these parts.''

''Oh, I see.'' _'he bought it'_ ''Hey! I know how about you come stay with me, and you can help me out from time to time. You look like you can handle yourself out here with those guns of yours, what do you say?''

He held out his hand with a charming smile. I thought for a moment thinking that there was nothin wrong with deal. I gave a smile of my own and shook his.

''You got yourself a thief.''

**And there you go. The next chapter should bring in sly and the gang for 'thieves in time'. And like I said, if you like this one I might make others and I might not so don't get your hopes up.**

**Please vote on my poll and review.**

_**~nekolover3 is out~ **_**peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is chapter 2!**

**And again if you want another small story like this with the other ancestors just ask and it might happen.**

**And thank you for the review,**

_**Lionlover23**_

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own sly cooper.**

* * *

_~Camren's p.o.v~_

It's been 5 months since Tennessee let me stay with him and work alongside him. And these months have been a blast!

I already got a wanted poster too! And I feel as if Tennessee and I have been getting a lot closer. And it also made me realize that I…. I love him.

I don't know how he feels for me yet, but I'm willing to wait.

And today we were going to steal from the bank in town!

* * *

You see the plan was that I distract the cops and meet up with Tennessee at the hideout after he got the gold. But the problem was that he was suddenly arrested before he even got there by a new serif named toothpick. And was still blamed for stealing the gold even though he was already in jail. And hearing the familiar name made me realize that the video game has started! So I knew sly and his gang would help Tennessee bust out of prison. So my mission was find sly and help them save Tennessee!

* * *

_~Two days later~_

It had been at least two day since the arrest and I have been getting restless. So I decided to take a walk around town to clear my head.

But it was only an hour later that I bumped into none other than sly cooper. I had to keep pretending that I didn't know who he was and decided to fake mistake him for Tennessee.

''Tennessee! I thought you were in prison? How did ya get out?'' I asked getting up and dusting my clothes. Sly, Bentley, and Murray all looked surprised at me.

''I'm sorry but I'm not Tennessee. My name is sly, sly cooper.''

''You're a cooper? But Tennessee is the only cooper around.''

''Yeah, that's kind of a long story. Look, do you know any were we can talk in privet.''

I nodded. ''Sure we can go to Tennessee's hide out to talk.''

''Uh, sly could I talk to you for a sec.'' Bentley rolled his weal chair over grabbing his arm and dragging him out of hearing distance.

_~third person, P.O.V~_

''Whats wrong Bentley?'' Sly asked as they were at a distance dorm the group.

''Sly, do you thinks it's wise to tell someone about our situation, knowing that it could mess with the time line!'' Bentley said waving his arms as sly rolled his eyes at the dramatic turtle.

''Bentley calm down, yes I know it's dangerous but she knows Tennessee and could help us. Beside its too late anyway since she knows that I'm a cooper too. So we'll just have to go along with it.'' Bentley opened his mouth to retort but closed it and sighed.

''I can never win with you, can I?''

''Nope.''

* * *

_~Camren's p.o.v~ _

After I brought them to the hide out, I explained how I met Tennessee, and the way I probably looked they knew I was devastated about the arrest.

They also explained about the whole time travel deal and that they were going to help Tennessee.

The plan was that they only way to break Tennessee out of the new maximum security prison was from the inside.

So sly _and _me, yeah I was shocked by this too, have to be arrested. Knowing that I was already an outlaw.

We both made it outside the hide out, and decided to mess up some of toothpick's posters. Knowing that Sly would just be sent to a small jail for goat thieves and tobacco spitters if he did something small. And let me tell you, those posters were _funny_.

We were on a roof as we watched toothpick seeing the trouble we caused.

''Oh! Now this really chaps my hide! I'm gonna find this 'artiste' and bust his thumbs! _And maybe his pinkie_.'' He said the last part evilly.

I gave a low whistle. ''How intimidating coming from a two foot armadillo who can't even shoot a target an inch form his nose.''

Sly chuckled from my comment as Bentley called us.

_Heh heh, we defiantly got under his skin you too. You guys ready for phase two?_

''Absolutely/ you betcha!''

_Apparently, the sheriff also loves lollipops, but his favorite is a particular Cuban variety which has to be shipped in specially. Supposedly they taste like rice and beans_

Sly and I had a face of disgust. ''Eww, Gross!"

_Agreed. But if we clean him out, he'll have to wait weeks for the next shipments, and that should really tick him off!_

''Don't worry Bentley, we got this.'' I told him as we ended the call.

We made it cross town as Sly swiped the candy.

_Great job you just became a criminal sly!_

Bentley then sent us some quadrants to our next target at the bridge holding a banner saying 'viva toothpick!'

_Alright, this is going perfectly! You two will be locked up in no time!_

I raised an eyebrow at his excitement.

''You know, you're a little too excited about sending us to the slammer, Bentley.'' Sly said bluntly.

_It's all about the job, sly. Speaking of which, in case you haven't noticed, this sheriff toothpick is his own biggest fan. In fact, it looks like he's throwing himself a festival and its in full swing. If you guys take that banner down, I'm sure it'll be the final straw._

''Right, let's go rain on this guy's parade.'' Sly ended the call and was about to climb up a pole when I stopped him and handed him one of my guns.

''Why climb when you can shoot, it'll be a lot quicker.''

He grabbed the gun looking unsure. ''Uh, yeah.''

Seeing the look I gave him a quick lesson at aiming and we shot the banner down in no time just as toothpick and his goons came in.

''Hold your fire boys! Those there are the scriblin, loli-thievin, outlaws I've been lookin for!''

''Well senorita, it looks like I finally caught you and your little amigo. And now the two of you have just booked yourselves a permanent room in the stony lonesome!''

Both me and sly hid my guns just as the goons put us in our prison wear and giving sly a giant weight to carry. **( I do not know what that ball is called)**

Don't worry Tennessee, were coming for ya!

* * *

**And there you go ad I guess I was wrong about the one or two chapters. This might be at least five or six.**

**But anyway review please.**

**And if your wondering about the other ancestor I'm gonna do if I continue, I'm definitely gonna try a young salim al kupar fic.**

**But like I said review and look at my poll!**

_**~nekolover3 is out~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and once again I have made another chapter for this fic. And once this is over and you guys want another one similar to this but with a different ancestor just give me a review or a PM and it might happen.**

**But any way thanks for the reviews,**

_**Foxchick1**_

_**Gamerlover41592**_

**I hope to hear from you again and I'm glad you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own sly cooper!**

* * *

'_Camren's p.o.v'_

After our arrest, both me and sly, who was still carrying that giant iron ball, were escorted to the maximum security jail.

One of the guards opened the gate pushing us in and then slamming the gate behind us. Both of us looked around the room until I saw Tennessee sitting down with his feet on top of a barrel and his hat over his eyes.

''Tennessee!'' I called bringing his attention to me and not noticing sly.

''Camren? What the heck are ya doin' in here?'' he asked as I came up him and gave him a hug. Which he returned.

''I'm so glad your okay. And I got in here to help bust you out with this guy over here.'' I stepped back from the hug with his arm around my waist and gestured to sly who was standing there waiting.

''Um, howdy.''

Tennessee gave him a friendly smile. '' Howdy yourself. Looks you and Camren here must have ticked off ol' toothpick pretty good. I like that. You gotta name?''

Sly put down the iron ball he was carrying with a _thumb!_

''Yeah its sly, sly cooper.''

Tennessee face formed into a glare as his arm around me tightened slightly.

''Now son, you should know I don't kindly to folks funnin' on my family name.''

Sly raised his hands in defense.

''Whoa, wait I swear I'm not joking, Camren can vouch for me. If I can just explain-''

Tennessee cut him off. ''Talk ain't worth spit, boy! Only one way to prove you're a cooper-bust us outta here!''

Sly sat on the iron ball.

''Right. My friend Bentley's working on it … I hope.''

Bentley's voice came through the ear piece.

'_sly use the iron ball to throw at the wall to break it'_

Sly grabbed the ball and went to a nearby wall, threw it, breaking the wall.

'_Sly, you need to get the bottom of the tower.'_

Sly nodded and turned to me and Tennessee.

''Listen, I'm gonna get out through this hole and find a way out for you guys. But don't worry I'll be back.''

Sly then jumped in the hole. Tennessee looked down at me.

''That boy is a strange one. Are you sure we can trust him cam?''

I gave him a small smile.

''Of course. Trust me Tennessee, him and his friends are here to help you get your gold back and stop that no good rattle snake toothpick from winning.''

Tennessee returned the smile.

''All right cam I trust ya. But I don't like the way he was close to you.''

I gave him a confused looked and was about to ask what he was talking about when the door on the floor opened reveling sly at the bottom.

Tennessee jumped in the hole with me and sly on his tail.

''Alrighty looks like break time is over!''

Sly led us through some gates and doors that he smashed with his iron ball. We then came through one last doorway when Bentley called us.

'_Sly, Camren, you're gonna need to get Tennessee to carry the TNT to blow the perimeter walls. Needless to say, you two have to make sure he steers clear of things like fire or bullets'_

Sly nodded, even though his turtle couldn't see it.

''Naturally, thanks Bentley.''

Tennessee looked at me for an answer at why sly seems to be talking to himself but I just shrugged not knowing how to answer. He then looked at sly while scratching his head.

''Son, who is it you keep talkin' to?''

''Uh, me and Camren have a thing in our ears that lets us talk to my friend… and now he telling us you need to carry some of that TNT so we can blow up that gate.''

Tennessee gave a look before chuckling.

''Sure, I got voices in my head tellin' me to blow up things too. They been right so far. Let's get to it.''

I shook my head in amusement as Tennessee picked up the barrel of TNT.

After going through some more traps, guards, and puzzles. We finally made it to the wall.

Me and sly watched as Tennessee put down the TNT in front of the wall, made it back to us, and throwing a lantern at it.

We watched as the lantern burst into flames and light the fuse. And that's when we realized we were still in range and made ran for it behind some sandbags.

''FIRE IN THE HOLE!''

_BOOM!_

The TNT went off and we then quickly made in through the whole. Tennessee then gave sly a pat on the back.

''I just want to say I knew you was a cooper the second I laid eyes on you.''

''Thanks, but Tennessee we need to go!''

A guard then came and start shooting at us, making us duck.

''You guys ready?''

Tennessee looks a little unsure, knowing that we had to jump off the cliff.

''Well not really.''

I rolled my eyes and gave him a push, making him yelp, and then jumped after him.

Tennessee yelled while I grabbed his hand as sly got Tennessee to grab his cane and open his parachute.

Tennessee wrapped his arm around my waist to get a better grip on me while I wrapped my arms around his neck as we glided down.

''Yeah! Ye-haw!''

* * *

**And done! I hope you liked this chapter and review!**

**And look at my poll!**

**Also remember that if you want another story but with a different ancestor, please give me a review or PM.**

**Well anyway later!**

_**~nekolover3 is out!~ peace!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is chapter 4. And I am sorry for taking so long. I first got grounded from my laptop then school started so yeah. But I'll try and get this done quickly. **

**And to let you know I got two votes on rioichi cooper for my next fic. And here's a thank you to, **

_**Gamelover41592**_

_**Foxchick1**_

_**Pat**_

_**Remedy's melody 109**_

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own sly cooper.**

* * *

_~camren's p.o.v~_

Sly, Tennessee, and I finally made it back to the hideout so Tennessee could tell his part of the story.

And like I said before, he was arrested before he got to the bank by toothpick and was still framed for the crime when the gold disappeared. And he had a big suspicion that it was toothpick who stole the gold.

Bentley did some research and found that Tennessee was right. It turns out that toothpick was a two bit gangster from Europe in sly's time. According to Bentley toothpick growing up loving things. Gold and cowboy movies. He soon established in gold robbers and mastermind some of the largest scores around the world then vanished. I already knew the rest after that.

But in the end we all knew we had to get Tennessee's gold back to restore his name as the greatest out law in the old west.

Soon Bentley decided to follow toothpick to see where he hid the gold and Tennessee's cane/gun. I also went along to make sure he was safe.

After some close calls we found toothpick at the old gold mine that he said was unsafe. His put typed in something into a machine and went inside the mine. Bentley then quickly tried to hack when a bunch of giant scorpion came out of nowhere and attacked. I shot the thing quickly and Tennessee and Murray arrived helping us out.

''Don't worry you guys! I got the 'bug spray' right here!'' Murray yelled before he jumped into a blaster. **( I'm not sure what it is)**

He began to shoot the scorpions with me.

''Quick! Shoot some of that TNT!'' Tennessee yelled.

''I got it!'' I shot some making the scorpions blow up until there was none left. And gave Bentley the que to start hacking.

About a minute later.

''Security thy game is hacked.'' Bentley said in a smug tome as Murray came over to lift up the gate.

''Your doin great Murray!'' I cheered.

''Ok Tennessee you're up.'' Bentley said.

''Shoot, I'll be in and out quicker than an hyperactive rattlesnake!'' he bragged as I put a hand on his shoulder making him turn to.

''Mack sure to get back, ya here me.''

''ah come on cam its me remember.''

I gave him a look which he chuckled at.

''Alright, alright I promise.''

I gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek making him blush a little with a daze look but quickly snapped out of it as Murray grunted.

''Hey guys this door (grunt) is kinds heavy.''

Tennessee looked at me one last time before sliding under the door making his hat fall off before he got it as the door slammed shut.

While Bentley helped Murray catch his breath a shadow came over me covering my mouth.

Then all went black.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I got grounded from my laptop a week before school started and then I had to about how to do everything.**

**Any way I know the little question fic I made dissapred because of some people. So now if you want to ask questions to my characters just review or PM me. But heres a question I saved before taking it down.**

**LionLover23 ask****-what do you think of Tennessee, Camren?**

**Camren- ''well, at first when I played the video game I thought he was cute and a gentleman. And when I met him for real, boy was he a flirt. But he is also kind. Someone you could talk to. So in all he is a great man.''**

**That's the only one I got. So I'll wait for some more.**

**Also sorry this is short.**

**Please look at my poll.**

_**Nekolover3 is out!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for being so late. School and stuff ya'know.**

**Here is a thank you to my reviewers,**

_**Troygroomes**_

_**gamelover41592**_

**thanks again! And keep asking question if you want.**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own sly cooper.**

* * *

_~Carmen's P.O.V~_

My eyes began to flutter open to see that I was tied up and inside a carriage. I. was. KIDNAPPED!

_I AM GONNA KILL THAT NO GOOD SON OF A-_

I stopped my inner rant when I heard some voices coming closer to the carriage.

''_Phew_, I'm only too happy to get rid of this one.'' _Toothpick?_

''Her tongue's sharp enough to cut leather! And as added bonus I get to get rid of that outlaw's girl haha!''

I then heard a female voice that sounded like….. CARMALITA!

''Sticking cowards! Afraid to untie me and fight like men?! I swear when I get out of this…!''

Oh great they made her mad! I just hope I'm on her good side.

''No sense of frettin' about that little lady! Just enjoy the ride! Hahahaha!''

Carmelita was then thrown into the carriage on top of me.

''Ow! Hey watch it!''

''Sorry about….. Wait! Who are you!?'' the vixen asked me as she moved to the best of her abilities as the carriage began to move.

''Names Camren, and don't worry Ms. Foxy some friends of mine will get us out.''

''If you sure!''

* * *

_~Tennessee's P.O.V~_

I began to rail slide my way after the carriage to help that pretty lady. Not as pretty as Camren though.

I decided to look through that scope thingy that Bentley gave me to see how they were doing so far only to something that made my blood boil.

Inside the carriage with the lady was none other than Camren!

Oh! That rattle snake went too far! No one, and I mean no one, puts my girl in danger or even touches her and lives to tell the tale!

I began to speed up as fast as I could.

I thought back to all of our time together and remembered the day I laid eyes on her as she stole my heart.

''Hold on Camren! I'm coming!'' And I makin' sure no one is gonna take you away from me!

* * *

_~Camren's p.o.v~_

The carriage quickly began to roll to the cliff. Me and Carmelita closed our eyes for the end when a pair of hands grabbed us out of the carriage and to safety!

We looked to our savor to see in all his glory Tennessee!

''Tennessee!'' I got out of the ropes and gave him a hug!

''Camren! Thank goodness you and Ms. Carmelita are alright!'' he said returning the hug.

We then turned to said fox who looked at Tennessee.

''WHO are you!'' She demanded wiggling out of the ropes

Tennessee took off his hat in greetings.

''Nice to meet you ma'am! Why I'm Tennessee kid ….''

''Don't tell me! You're a Cooper, right! I knew it!'' she said cutting him off.

Well aint she grateful. Note sarcasm.

''Yes ma'am. Bentley told me…''

She the cut him off _again_.

''And stop calling me ma'am! The name's inspector fox! Wait Bentley's here?'' She asked calming down a little.

I then notice them behind us on a higher ledge.

''Ya there right behind us see!'' I said pointing to them.

Sly was the first to speak. ''Carmelita! I'm glad you're okay.''

All she did was glare at him. ''Why that conniving little…..''

Just then toothpick and some goons appeared behind sly and gang. How the heck did we forget about him!

''Much obliged for the helpin' hand inspector fox and Ms. Camren! Lemme run these bandidos over to the prisons and I'll be back for you both all lickety-split! Of course, if you're still feelin neighborly, you could just turn yourselves in! hahaha!'' He then walked away with the gang with their hands in the air.

''As much as I like the idea of Sly in a cell, nobody kidnaps inspector Carmelita fox and gets away with it!'' Carmelita said.

''That's goes double for me!'' I said from beside her. We then both looked at each other and gave a nod for a small friendship.

''I reckon that also includes tyin' them up to a runaway stage?'' Tennessee said.

I gave him a small glare which he smiled sheepishly at.

''Watch it! I am in no mood for smart remarks! Now are you two ready for another rescue mission?'' asked Carmelita.

''Do you need to ask?''

''Yes ma'am-I mean- I surly am, inspector fox!''

We were now on our way to save our friends and kick some toothpick tail!

**and that's all!**

**Also hear is one of the question I answered**

**Troygroomes-If you ( Carmen and Tennessee ) were to have lil ones how many would ya have?**

Camren- ''WHY WOULD YA ASK SOMETHIN' LIKE THAT!(Blushing like crazy) but if we did I wouldn't mind 2 or 3. _Now I gotta hide this before Tennessee finds it and gets any ideas (blushes darker)_.''

**Well there you go!**

_**~nekolover3 is out!~**_


End file.
